Voodoo, may I play?
by Midnightscreamer
Summary: Yugi and the gang wake up to find themselves trapped in an old, abandoned mental hospital. Desperate to find an exit, all must try to survive the haunted building. Written while doing a prompt challenge, using prompts from reviews to see what the gang will encounter in the mental hospital.


**HELLO FELLOW READERS!**

**Long time no see! Aha. Well, I've decided to try a writing prompts challenge with this horror fic. How it works is that I'll look at the reviews for new writing prompts and choose a new one for each chapter. One prompt will somehow be tied one each chapter that will, inturn, create an entire story.**

**The prompts can consist of single words, small phrases, quotes or an image. (Promise to give you creds if I use yours c: )**

**The writing prompt I will be using for this chapter is "Cake"**

**Don't forget to leave prompt suggestions~**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

"**Cake"**

Yugi didn't realize somebody's head could hurt so much. It felt like he had gotten hit with a crowbar. Hard.

He sat up and immediately realized he had no idea where he was. Expecting something familiar, he nearly jumped at the sight of hospital beds and boarded windows. He put his hand on the floor and felt something sticky, getting up he glanced at his palm and quickly gulped away the flush of nausea, desperately hoping that it was strawberry jam he had just touched.

Yugi took in a deep breath and casually wiped his palm on a ripped, dusty dividing curtain. He needed to stay calm. How had he gotten here? What was the last thing he remembered?

…The board game.

Yugi took in a big gulp of air. That ghost story couldn't possibly be…but here he was. The events of the previous night started to untangle themselves in his mind.

Himself, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Ryou and surprisingly, Kaiba had volunteered to stay at the school to clean up the dance festival. Afterward, they discovered that it was raining quite vigorously and decided to wait out the storm in classroom 2-B. In order to pass the time, Tea had light a candle and began to tell the story of St. Mary's.

"_It was a rainy night much like this one…the St. Mary's Mental hospital occupants had become very restless and it was reported that the storm had been whispering them, telling all who would listen to kill one of the nurses. So, while one was walking down the stairs, a patient snuck up behind her and pushed her. Her head had slammed hard against the corner and split open. Unable to recover from this bad reputation, the owner decided to close it and burn the building down…it's rumored that it was burned with the occupants still inside..."_

Yugi felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't possibly be at St. Mary's hospital, it was burned down! His eyes wandered to the wooden bedframe. It was charcoal black.

"_Our school was built on top of the hospital. It is said the patients still seek revenge and walk about the school at night. Knocking at the doors of the school. Waiting to prey upon their next victim…"_

Yugi nearly peed himself on the events that had occurred next. Two light taps on the door caused all (with the exception of Kaiba who refused to even give ghosts a thought) to scream.

The door creaked open and instead of hearing a typical ghost noise, a boy appeared in the doorframe and began to double over in laughter. He flicked on the lights and everyone (again, with the exception of Kaiba) let out sighs of grateful relief.

"Mokbua?" Kaiba had asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up in the limo, big brother!" Mokuba exclaimed. "It's raining really hard out there."

Tea had begged them to quickly stay for the board game. She promised that it was better with more players. After constant persuading, Kaiba had reluctantly agreed only because Mokuba wanted to play. The rules of the game were very simple, Tea had said, but in order to start the game everyone needed to stick a pin into a voodoo doll and repeat "Voodoo may I play." In their head, for as many people were present. Tea stressed that if somebody repeated it too little or too many times the voodoo curse would be brought upon everyone (Kaiba had rolled his eyes at this, but still agreed to say it seven times in his head). After everyone had stuck a pin in the doll and Tea began to open the board, the lights flickered off… and the roof had collapsed on the gang.

After that…Yugi couldn't remember. He must have blacked out. But that didn't explain how he had gotten here. If anything he should be dead underneath the school roofing in classroom 2-B.

"Happy Birthday to you…"

Yugi jumped. _"Yami…Yami…was that you?"_ He asked in his head. Upon receiving no response, Yugi realized he no longer felt the presence of Yami within him. Yugi looked to the door and saw that Yami was lying on the floor.

"Yami! Yami! Wake up, please!" He cried, running over to his friend. "Yami…"

Checking Yami's pulse, Yugi felt a flush of relief. He wasn't dead.

"Ugh…"

"Yami?"

His friend opened his eyes and sat up. A questioning glaze was placed on his face. "Yugi, how…?"

Yugi shook his head, letting his friend know he didn't have any answers. Nor did he know how Yami had come to possess a body. All he knew was that they needed to find the others. He did another quick scope of the room. Nobody else was in here. But there was plenty of dirty, ripped mattresses and chairs that looked very close to falling apart.

He tried to claw at the boards on the windows but it felt as if they were painted on as opposed to actually being there.

"We need to find a way out." He mumbled, motioning towards the door.

"Yugi."

"Yeah?"

"Do you smell cake?"


End file.
